La belle et le tyran
by Anabetha
Summary: Rose n'en peut plus. Scorpius a fait d'elle son souffre douleur préféré, sa victime, sa chose... Elle en souffre. Plus qu'il n'y paraît. Pourquoi le Serpentard s'en prend-t-il à elle?
1. Douleur

_Voici ma première fiction! Dans ce site en tout cas :) _

_Hum... C'est différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude... Je change un peu les caractères des personnages..._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

_Enjoy it :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

1) Douleur

Rose se pencha en avant. Elle surveillait les alentours. Les couloirs étaient vides. Aucune présence désagréable. Elle soupira de soulagement.

Derrière la statue imposante qui la cachait, Rose retenait son souffle depuis qu'elle était sortie de la Salle Commune.

Pour une Gryffondor, se cacher ainsi, est une insulte à la maison dont le blason représente un gryffon. Mais la jeune rouge et or avait peur. Oui: peur.

Peur d'être surprise, peur d'être prise au piège, peur de souffrir.

Peur de Lui.

Oh oui! Elle avait peur de lui. Après tout, qui n'aurait pas peur de son bourreau personnel?

Bourreau personnel. Rose esquiça un sourire malheureux.

Son bourreau la détruissait petit à petit, tel un feu de forêt détruisant les vies innocentes de la forêt.

Et pourtant, malgré sa peur, elle ne disait rien. Elle ne s'etait plainte à personne.

IL le lui avait interdit.

Rose serra ses livres contre sa poitrine, plus pour se protéger que par peur de les faire tomber, et commença à marcher en direction de la Grande Salle.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, d'une démarche fluide et gracieuse, Rose repensa à son bourreau. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, auréolant son visage aux traits délicats et à la peau claire, aux yeux d'un gris perle électrisant... Il pourrait facilement passer pour un ange.

Rose fronça les sourcils. "Un ange? Rien à voir!", pensa-t-elle.

C'était un démon. Ses yeux gris, aussi froids que le métal, la transperçaient toujours d'une façon à faire pâlir un vampire.

Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas un ange. C'était un démon dans le corps d'un ange.

Dans ses yeux son âme était réflétée. Son âme démoniaque.

Elle était devenue son souffre douleur le jour de leur rentrée, cette année, leur septième année. Rose aurait imaginé sa dernière année à Poudlard d'une façon bien plus différente. Mais voilà: cela faissait quatre mois qu'elle souffrait de ses tortures, de ses exigences, de ses paroles blessantes.

IL ne l'avait pourtant jamais frappée; bousculée violemment oui, mais frappée jusqu'au sang, jamais. Cela dit, il lui avait déjà proféré des menaces: de la faire souffrir, de la tourturer, de la tuer... Même de la violer. Malgré qu'il ne l'ait encore jamais touchée sexuellement, à part pour "dévorer" son cou de mil baisers, de la toucher et de la caresser le long des bras, de son dos... Ses cheveux surtout. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne se lassait jamais de caresser ses longs cheveux roux et bouclés. Il ne dépassait jamais la frontière de sous les hanches. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait plus du tout à l'aise: il ne la violait pas, ne la touchait pas sexuellement, mais les allusions revennaient de plus en plus souvent...

Il la torturait psychologiquement.

Elle ne le comprennait pas, pourtant: souvent, elle avait l'impression, qu'il était doux, délicat... Gentil? Elle ne comprennait vraiment pas... Elle pourrait se sentir bien dans ses bras, après tout, c'était Le garçon le plus beau et le plus convoité de Poudlard... Et ils pourraient facilement passer pour un couple... Oui car, une fois qu'elle était dans son champ de vision, il ne la lâchait plus, ou en tout cas, quand il n'y avait personne aux alentours... Il l'éloignait du milieu des couloirs où elle se trouvait, et l'emmenait discrètement dans un coin sombre des nombreux murs froids et rugueux de Poudlard. D'abord, il l'observait: elle, contre le mur, lui, face à elle, ses mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune femme, son visage impassible mais ses yeux gris brillant d'une lueur proche de la possession, d'après le point de vue de Rose. Il esquissait un léger sourire en coin pour ensuite plonger lentement dans le cou de la douce rouquine, cette dernière ne sachant pas ce qui le poussait à faire tout cela. Elle l'avait pourtant entendu plusieurs fois, si ce n'était pas tout le temps, inspirer profondèment l'odeur de son cou et de ses cheveux roux. Pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait... Et, alors qu'il éloignait son visage du cou de la jeune femme, son visage redevenait froid, son regard redevenait glacial. Il la ragardait une dernière fois, avec un regard proche de la haine, et repartait la laissant seule avec ses battements de coeur indomptables.

Il lui avait interdit d'en parler à quiconque. Personne ne le savait.

Aucun membre de sa famille ne savait qu'elle était la victime d'un Serpentard. Personne. Cela aurait été une honte! Pire: une insulte.

Une Weasley victime d'un Malefoy, était la plus grosse insulte du monde sorcier.

En tout cas pour elle.

Elle était inquiète: Albus avait bien vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien et il le lui avait fait la remarque. Elle avait tout de suite rétorqué que tout allait bien, qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une fatigue passagère dûe à l'acharnement de son mode d'étude.

Albus n'en fut pas complètement rassuré, mais ne dit rien. Il ajouta juste:

- Tu sais Rose, une famille, ça se serre les coudes. Si tu es entrain de plonger, tu ne plongeras pas. Jamais. Car nous serons tous là pour te tenir la main.

Ses paroles la touchèrent. Enormèment. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire plonger ses cousins et son frère avec elle. IL l'avait avertie: si elle en parlait à quelqu'un IL se chargerait de le détruire aussi.

Une menace. Ou un avertissement, comme il lui avait dit.

Pourtant, elle se consumait de l'intérieur.

Elle ne voulait pas que sa famille souffre juste parcequ'elle n'avait pas réussi à tenir le coup.

Même si elle avait peur de lui, lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa compagnie, elle ne démontrait rien. Elle ne montrait pas sa peur. Elle n'était pas soumise.

Elle s'était juste résignée.

Elle n'avait le droit de parler à aucun homme, à part lui, bien évidement. Il lui avait laissé le choix de pouvoir parler à ses cousins et à son frère, mais du moment qu'ils ne la touchaient pas. Car, il l'avait bien dit: elle était à lui. Et à personne d'autre.

Elle continua d'avancer, toujours droite, lançant des légers sourires aux quelques élèves qu'elle connaissait. Se méfiant des quelques coins sombres d'où pourrait surgir son démon.

Elle arriva enfin en haut des marches du Hall d'entrée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit compte de rien: elle rata une marche et tomba tête la première.

Elle vit déjà défiler sa courte existance et avant de croire tout perdu, elle ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à sa famille.

Sauf qu'elle ne tomba pas. Des bras lui tennaient la taille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son sauveur.

"Lui?"

_J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu :)_

_A bientôt !_


	2. Sauveur

**Hello! Salutations! **

**Oui, je sais: cela fait looooongtemps que je ne suis plus venue poster la suite et croyez-moi j'en suis vraiment désolée... =s **

**Je m'en veux terriblement et c'est pour cela que je vous poste DEUX chapitres de suite! :D**

**Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs et les revieuweurs ^^**

**_Disclaimer: Seul l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à notre chère JKR ! ^^_**

**Mille pardons encore! Et j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours la lecture ^^ **

**On se retrouve en bas l ^^**

** l**

** l**

** v**

**2) Sauveur**

"_Lui_?"

Son sauveur la releva et la mit sur pied, en faisant attention de ne pas être trop brusque, tandis qu'elle le fixait, perdue.

- Louis..., lâcha-t-elle d'un souffle.

Louis Weasley, son cousin, la fixait de ses yeux rêveurs mais sérieux. Il se faisait du souci pour elle, ça se voyait. Son froncement de sourcils blonds, montrait clairement son inquiétude vis-à-vis de sa cousine.

- Merci..., dit-elle, ses yeux fixant le sol.

Louis avança sa main vers le menton de Rose et leva son visage vers lui. Les yeux couleur océan de la jeune rousse rencontrèrent ceux bleu ciel de son cousin. Ce dernier lui demanda alors d'une voix neutre:

- Que t'arrive-t-il?

Rose écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Que voulait dire Louis?

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je sais que ça ne va pas. En temps normal, tu n'es pas aussi... distraite.

Rose soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que son bourreau occupait 99% de ses pensées... D'autant plus qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Elle sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien! Je suis juste fatiguée à cause des études... C'est tout!

Louis fronça les sourcils suspicieux mais soupira, résigné.

- Fais attention la prochaine fois que tu descends les escaliers: regarde où tu mets les pieds, ne regarde pas ailleurs. Je t'ai vu, c'est pour ça que tu as failli y rester.

Rose, la bouche ouverte, le fixait, avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler autant en si peu de temps. Elle en fut surprise.

Louis Weasley était un garçon qui parlait peu, ou pas du tout. Mais lorsqu'il disait quelque chose, ça avait du sens. Il ne parlait que quand c'était nécessaire, il ne disait que les paroles utiles. C'était le seul Weasley à être envoyé à Serdaigle.

Rose cligna des yeux, et secoua la tête. Elle lança un sourire qu'elle voulu rassurant à son cousin et lui dit d'une voix douce:

- Je te remercie, Lou... Je... Je vais bien, je t'assure. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.

Louis la fixa si intensément que pendant un instant elle eût peur de se faire pièger. Elle agrandit son sourire, et pour le rassurer d'avantage elle commença à sautiller sur place. Elle s'exclama alors d'une voix enjouée:

- Bon, on y va? J'ai une faim de loup!

Louis fronça les sourcils une dernière fois avant de lâcher un petit rire.

- Toujours aussi gourmande, à ce que je vois!

- Que veux-tu? On ne change pas une Weasley!

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Et pour la première fois depuis les vacances d'été, Rose se sentit bien. Elle s'approcha de son cousin et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, pour ensuite lui souffler un "Merci" empli de reconnaissance.

Louis la laissa faire, surpris. Bien sûr: les élans d'affection entre cousins, surtout entre eux, les cousins Weasley, n'étaient jamais rares, mais là, les élans d'affection venant de la part de Rose avaient disparu. Complètement. C'est pourquoi, il se laissa faire: l'affection de sa famille, il y tenait. Plus que tout au monde. Même s'il était considéré comme un garçon solitaire et rêveur. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de douter de la soi-disante joie de Rose. Il la connaissait bien: ses yeux qui fuyaient son regard, pour ne pas se faire démasquer, ses lèvres pincées, comme pour s'empêcher de dire une vérité qui fâche... Ou qui rend triste.

Il attrapa enfin son regard et sourit chaleureusement. Par ce sourire et le regard qu'il lui envoya, il lui transmit toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle.

Elle plongea alors, son regard dans le sien et y vit la seule chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment: la tendresse familiale. Elle lui lança un petit sourire.

Louis le remarqua, et soupira discrètement de soulagement: elle avait compris. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

D'une petite voix, Rose demanda, au bout de quelques secondes:

- On y va?

- Oui..., répondit-il, son regard retrouvant son regard rêveur.

Et, ce fût côte à côte, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner.

**So... Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites-moi tout ^^ **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre trace avec vos impressions ^^ **

**Bisouilles! Eton se voit au chapitre suivant ! :)**


	3. Tyran

**Alors me revoici ^^ J'espère vous faire plaisir et me faire pardonner par la même occasion par cet affreux retard... Même si vous m'avez déjà pardonnée, n'est-ce pas? (sourire angélique) ^^**

**Dans ce chapitre aura lieu l'entrée en scène du Scorpius Malefoy, comme le dit si bien le titre ^^ **

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus... Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment fière de ce chapitre... Je pense que j'y suis allée un peu (beaucoup?) trop vite... Vous verrez ^^ **

**Bonne lecture! :)**

**Enjoy it :)**

**3) Tyran**

Et ce fût côte à côte qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils se séparèrent, l'une se dirigeant vers la table des rouges et or, l'autre vers la table des bleus et bronze.

Arrivée à la place que son cousin Albus lui avait réservé. Elle s'y assit et commença à se préparer un thé vert.

- Bien dormi?, lui demanda Albus.

- Oui, ça va.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir attendue, Larry voulait me voir.

- Oh, c'est rien. J'ai rencontré Louis en chemin. Il m'intrigue de plus en plus...

- Ouais. Dominique m'a dit qu'il avait prit des cours de légilimancie avec oncle Bill cet été. Il est assez doué, apparemment, ajouta-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

Rose pivota sa tête lentement vers Albus, un air horrifié au visage. Louis? _Légilimens_?

_"Par la barbe de Merlin!" _Qu'allait-elle faire? _"Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien vu..."_

Elle jeta un regard vers la table des Serdaigles, et y vit son cousin occupé à manger un croissant, tranquillement. Elle soupira.

Inconsciemment, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la table des verts et argents, et tomba sur _Lui_. Il était là, au milieu de la table, entouré de ses acolytes qui parlaient bruyamment, mais lui, la fixait elle. Elle sursauta. Sa carrure de sportif se démarquait des autres, frêles, ses cheveux blonds, également. Son visage sans défauts était impassible tandis que son regard glacial était pour ainsi dire collé à elle. Il leva un sourcil et lui montra la porte de sortie d'un coup d'œil.

Elle regarda en direction de la sortie, et avala difficilement. Qu'allait-il encore lui faire? Elle avait l'habitude mais... Elle l'appréhendait toujours. Non, elle en avait peur. Très peur. Elle regarda de nouveau en direction du Serpentard, et celui-ci lui lança un sourire en coin, glacial. Pour changer...

Rose baissa les yeux sur son thé, y but une seule gorgée, pour se donner de la force, et lança à son cousin en se levant de table:

- On se rejoint en cours, Albus. Je... Je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque pour une recherche de dernière minute...

- Mais tu n'as même pas fini ton petit-déjeuner!

- Je n'ai pas faim de toute façon. A tout de suite.

Rose prit alors son sac et partit en courant vers la sortie, le regard perplexe de son cousin la fixant derrière elle.

Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, elle s'arrêta et son regard atterrit sur les sabliers représentant les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Serdaigle était en tête, suivie de Gryffondor, Serpentard étant en troisième position et laissant les Poufsouffle en dernier plan.

Elle regarda le sablier des Gryffondors. Gryffondor... Elle était une Gryffondor, et elle n'était pas capable de se défaire de ce tyrannique Serpentard. Elle avait honte.

Elle soupira.

- Hé bien, tes soupires sont synonymes de manque de ma personne, _Weasley_?, murmura une voix dans son oreille.

Elle se retourna brusquement et se trouva face à son cauchemard. Scorpius Malefoy se tenait devant elle, la regardant profondément dans les yeux. Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena, comme à son habitude, dans un des coins sombres du Hall.

Rose fut collée au mur par le jeune homme, et aussitôt, ce dernier plongea dans son cou, et commença à couvrir son cou de baisers.

Rose ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ce qu'il lui faisait aurait été agréable si le jeune homme était l'homme qu'elle aimait. Malheureusement, elle n'était amoureuse de personne et ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qu'était le véritable amour.

Il embrassa alors la partie la plus érogène de son cou, la faisant gémir. Ce gémissement lui était échappé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler: c'était comme si son propre corps répondait aux baisers du jeune Serpentard.

Le gémissement de la jeune femme fit réagir le jeune homme, qui la mordit. Rose sursauta. Scorpius se dégagea lentement, et la fixa de son regard glacial, comme à son habitude.

Rose porta sa main à l'endroit où Scorpius l'avait mordue. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta à temps.

- Quoi? Tu veux me dire quelque chose, Weasley?, demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Je...

- Hmm? Mouais, ne dis rien, Weasley: ça vaut mieux pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

Rose fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle avait honte, énormément. Elle se sentait stupide, aussi.

Elle sentit alors la main de Scorpius lui relever le menton, d'un coup sec.

- Au fait: je t'avais interdit d'avoir un quelconque contact avec d'autres hommes, non?, siffla-t-il.

- Qu... Quoi? Mais..., bégaya Rose.

- Je t'ai vu, avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Tu étais en charmante compagnie d'un de tes cousins. Dans les escaliers. Inutile de mentir, _Rosie_..., ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce, s'approchant à nouveau d'elle.

- Je... j'ai failli tomber, alors Louis m'a rattrappé.

- Comme c'est _mignon_!, chuchota-t-il, sarcastique. Et le _bisou_ sur la joue, était-il_ indispensable_?

- Mais... c'est mon cousin...

- Et alors?, cracha-t-il.

Rose sursauta à nouveau. Scorpius Malefoy lui faisait vraiment peur. Le regard de ce dernier changea: il devint plus... dangereux.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas que d'autres hommes te touchent...

Elle craqua. Le feu éteint depuis longtemps à l'intérieur de Rose, s'alluma de nouveau, la faisant réagir.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas, à ce que je sache.

Scorpius la dévisagea stupéfait. Elle osait lui répondre? Il devint furieux. Il colla son corps au sien, l'écrasant presque contre le mur.

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire... Je n'ai pas très bien compris, ajouta-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

_"C'est mort, ça y est. Il va me tuer..."_ pensa-t-elle.

- Je...

- Alors? Vas-y! Redis-le...

Elle souffla. Elle était vraiment une idiote. Elle lâcha d'une petite voix, résignée, en baissant les yeux:

- Je n'ai rien dit. C'est pas important...

Scorpius sourit, satisfait. Il lâcha son menton, et caressa sa joue, avec douceur.

- Bien... Tu sais, Rosie, tu as raison, en fait: tu ne m'appartiens pas, pas _encore_. _Entièrement_, en tout cas. Si je te marquais comme mienne, ce serait bien plus radical comme méthode pour éloigner tous ces mecs, tu ne crois pas?

Rose écarquilla les yeux d'horreur:_ il voulait la marquer comme du bétail_?

- Me _marquer_?, demanda-t-elle d'un souffle, horrifiée.

- Ouais, te _marquer_, acquiesça-t-il d'une voix horriblement traînante.

Le cœur de Rose commença à battre très fort. Au point d'avoir peur de sombrer... Elle fixa le sol, d'un air choqué, effrayé. Il voulait la _marquer_. Mais comment? Est-ce que ça ferait mal? Elle ne le voulait absolument pas! Elle trouva une dernière et minime goutte de courage dans son cœur et leva les yeux vers lui. Ce dernier la fixait tel un loup affamé face à une pauvre biche sans défense.

Scorpius prit alors une de mèches rousses de la jeune fille et commença à jouer avec, la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

- Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter: ça ne te fera aucun mal,_ belle Rose_..., lui dit-elle d'une voix envoûtante.

C'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essaya au moins de lui demander, d'une voix tremblante:

- Pourquoi?

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux.

- Pourquoi quoi?

Rose inspira, se donnant du courage, et chuchota, d'une voix emplie de douleur:

- Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à moi? Pourquoi moi?

Scorpius resta pétrifié. Que lui avait-elle demandé? Pourquoi elle? Parce que qu'elle le rendait fou, détraqué, dingue. Elle l'attirait à lui, tel un requin attiré par un morceau de viande saignante. Elle l'_obsédait_: de ses yeux brillants bleus turquoise, à ses longs cheveux roux, en passant par sa peau blanche et fragile comme une poupée de porcelaine. Son corps l'attirait, également. Il perdait tous ses sens lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Sa gentillesse, sa générosité, sa douceur pour sa famille, surtout. Son amour pour les livres, pour l'étude. Ses lèvres roses. Ses petites mains, qu'il rêvait de voir, de sentir courir sur son propre corps... Scorpius secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ces idées-là, maintenant! Il était face à Elle! Et Elle semblait apeurée.

Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas vraiment un dangereux bonhomme. Il n'était pas un ange non plus, mais qui l'était? Non, Scorpius Malefoy ne savait pas contrôler ses besoins, ses hormones, ses désirs, ses émotions... Ses sentiments. En fait, Scorpius Malefoy aimait bien Rose Weasley... Non: c'était faux. Scorpius Malefoy _mourait_ chaque jour d'amour pour Rose Weasley. Il n'exprimait jamais ses émotions et encore moins ses sentiments... Du coup, il avait du mal à s'exprimer, surtout face à elle: il devenait méchant. Cruel. Dominateur. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il l'observait de loin, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer heureuse à ses côtés. Il voudrait tellement être gentil avec elle... Qu'elle lui parle, le regarde, l'embrasse sur la joue, le prenne dans ses bras comme elle le faisait avec ses cousins... Il était_ jaloux_. C'était pour ça qu'il le lui avait interdit de ne plus avoir de contact physique avec ses cousins. Il la voulait pour lui seul. Il avait du mal à se contrôler. Et pourtant lorsqu'il la voyait entourée de sa famille souriante, riant et câlinant ces personnes qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son être, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer des dents, d'avoir une boule dans l'estomac. De vouloir tout détruire. Surtout Albus. Potter... Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr... Rose semblait être très proche de Potter, pour l'avoir déjà vue presque tout le temps collée à lui, ce dernier passant son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille, l'embrassant sur la joue...

Les yeux de Scorpius devinrent gris orage. Rose se colla d'avantage au mur, pour essayer de s'éloigner le plus possible du Serpentard. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux; elle craignait la suite.

Scorpius la dévisagea, et afficha son masque d'impassibilité. Il remarqua les larmes qui étaient prêtes à déborder de ses magnifiques yeux. Son estomac se tordit, sa gorge se noua, comme lorsque les larmes montent et qu'elles ne demandent qu'à sortir... Il lui caressa la joue, dans un geste de réconfort. Il lui dit alors, à voix basse:

- Rose, je ne te veux aucun mal... Je...

Il fut coupé par une voix qui l'énerva au plus haut point:

- MALEFOY! LACHE MA COUSINE TOUT DE SUITE!

**Voili, voilu!******

**Je vous laisse deviner qui est le mystérieux sauveur de notre rouquine ^^**

**Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de mon ****_tyran_****? ^^ **

**Et des autres ****_personnages_****? Que pensez-vous de l'****_intrigue_****? **

**J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions ^^ Dites-moi ce que je pourrai améliorer dans l'histoire ^^ **

**Bisouilles! :D**

**_A bientôt! (cette fois ce sera plus tôt, promis ! ^^)_**


End file.
